Cold As Ice
by SamerA Jay
Summary: Harry & Draco had a relationship but it ended on a horrible note. Now they are fixing it, as well as broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins Again

**A/N: This is a little bit of drabble, a short story but I love it. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world.**

The oddly familiar weight of a certain body on top of his own was the first thing Harry recognized when he awoke the next morning. Realizing that he didn't actually mind the weight on top of him, he took a hand that was loosely grasping his cock that he at least knew wasn't his own, lifted, and kissed it, and placed it on his own chest. He started to slowly drift back to sleep then suddenly remembered that he had to go down to Hogsmeade that morning to meet with a certain someone to discuss the happenings of the trial that was to take place at the end of the month. Opening his eyes for the second time that morning, Harry rubbed the crust from them and saw a blurry form that he assumed was his muse of the previous night. Trying to leave the bed without waking his counterpart proved difficult for him. The hand on his chest grasped harder, and found its way around his waist. Suddenly, Harry had a flashback of not too long ago to a memory of another hand, one way too similar to that one doing the same exact thing. Having the memory, Harry laid back down, feeling comfortable. A few moments later though, Harry shot up in bed, realizing that it was the same hand, and that it was impossible for that hand to be the same one. Thoughts raced through his mind, trying to come up with excuses for how he had ended up in his predicament. When he couldn't conceive any excuses, he looked back down at his dozing lover, surprised for two reasons; that he had not woken his lover up from his jumping, and because he had secretly hoped early yesterday that he would indeed end up in this exact predicament.

Looking down at the pale, lithe, naked body draped on top of his, Harry couldn't help but think of the wonderful times that he had spent with the blonde Slytherin. Draco was always so sweet to him, but only ever when they were alone. He looked like an angel at all times of the day, but especially now when he was peacefully sleeping, a slight smile on his face. But then it hit Harry like a ton of bricks all over again. Draco had betrayed him. Draco had broken the one rule that they had set down for their relationship. Harry went into a short revere and then remember that HE had been the one to end the relationship. However, both men blamed Draco for the reasons behind the break-up. No longer being gentle, Harry grabbed Draco's pale hand off of his side and flung it aside and he stumbled out of bed, still a bit dazed. Draco mumbled in his sleep, rubbed his own face, turned on his side and started to snore.

'Oh my gods he looks so adorable and yummy!' Harry thought to himself.

Harry suddenly slapped himself on the head, thinking of what an idiot he was for almost falling for that gorgeous angel he had been lusting after since he had first met him all those years ago in Madame Malkin's shop. Harry grunted to himself and told himself to stop wishing for the best and to just accept what had been thrown to him. Shrugging off his emotions, Harry grabbed the pants on the floor next to the bed to which he could only hope where his own and pulled them on. Padding over to the coffee table, Harry picked up the bottle on the table and poured himself a glass of American whiskey. He downed the drink and refilled it to the brim. Moving around the apartment, he mindlessly flicked his finger at things, putting things back in order, and swiping any memories that Draco could possibly possess of what happening between the two hormonal teenage boys the previous night. With that all being done, he plopped onto the couch and tried to will the room to become his own at Grimmauld Place. Sadly though, he could not and filled his glass to brim again. He then found his glasses under the bed, and walked out, without even worrying about a shirt. As he walked out of the front doors of Hogwarts, he saw a glimmer of the lake, and a grassy knoll that hadn't been covered with snow yet. Still padding about, he made his way to the uncovered grass and plopped his body down. Staring into the sunrise, he willed for the painful memories of his past to leave him. Yet, he knew that he couldn't, that they wouldn't leave him. After finishing his whiskey, he pushed himself up and left the glass in his wake, as he headed into town to meet the only person left that he knew he could count on - Remus Lupin.

Back in the Room of Requirements, Draco shot up in bed, feeling a bit woozy, still a bit drunk, and completely and utterly freezing. Looking down to examine his body, his hands flying all over, checking to make sure his manhood was still attached, he wondered why in all the hells he was completely and utterly stark naked in the Room of Requirements! Trying to remember the previous night, Draco could only come up with what happened the previous afternoon. But even that was just another fuzzy memory. Getting up and stretching, Draco walked over to the coffee table to get a glass of American whiskey when he realized that he was the only one in the room. Suddenly very aware of his surroundings, Draco spun around, looking for someone or something to pop out of a corner to scare the living soul out of him. Not seeing anything, he continued to pour himself a drink, and he settled onto the couch. Quickly, he sat up, suddenly having the urge to go down and sit by the lake. Placing his drink on the table momentarily, he grabbed the first pair of pants he saw and could only assume where his, by the bed, and pulled them on. Spelling open the door, he grabbed his full again drink and went outside as fast as possible. At first, he was completely oblivious to only other set of footprints in the snow, until he saw two glints to his left. Rushing over to the lake, he found a glass laying on the ground, with a few drops of whiskey still in it. Immediately he was floored with a memory that he had not thought of for many, many months.


	2. Chapter 2: FLASHBACK

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I know this is a REALLY short chapter but it is all a flashback to explain things.  
**

_Draco slid out of bed and tried to slowly sneak up to the person sitting on the couch. Even though he was pretty sure that the man sitting there knew he was coming, the other man sitting on the couch sat still, pretending to not know what was coming. The blonde wrapped his arms around the dark haired man and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Are you coming to bed?" Draco asked the familiar stranger._

_"Maybe..." the deep voice trailed off in a teasing manner._

_"You better get your arse over there before I smack it!" Draco demanding. However, he knew that this man would enjoy the spanking no matter what. Pushing himself off the couch, the man turned himself to face Draco, slyly smiling at his muse. Draco led the foreign man to the bed, and pushed him down. Draco climbed onto the bed, and instantly started to go down on the man's cock. Neither man noticed that another man, who had intended on surprising the blonde, was opening the door to their bedroom, very quickly. Draco continued to suck on the strange mans' cock and there was suddenly a ripple of air washed through the room and it suddenly got very hot. Both of the men on the bed shot straight up frightened of the sheer force of that gust. Draco realized that his boyfriend, Harry was staring demoniacally at him, willing him to apologize for being such an idiot. Instead, Draco just stared dumbfounded, not quite sure what to do with himself. Harry stormed out of the room, furious as anyone could possibly be, upon finding his lover giving some random guy a blowjob. But Harry didn't just feel the hurt from Draco cheating on him. Oh no, Harry felt his heart being wrenched out, and gnawed on by Buckbeak. Harry rushed out of the school, running to find a quiet spot by the lake. Instead of crying, Harry conjured a bottle of American whiskey he remembered his uncle had often had to drink at dinner. Downing the whole bottle, Harry then conjured up a blade. Even though he felt Draco approaching, Harry continued his menstruations, and swiftly sliced into his own arm with the fresh blade. Harry then took his other arm and sliced open his second wrist. A single tear feel from his eye and he stood to face Draco._

_"I can't believe I ever trusted you. I finally let my guard down to allow myself to love you, and to be loved by you and yet, you betray me. We only set down a single rule. One single, bloody rule. And you had to go and break it. You are a true Malfoy, you know that? Just like your father. You are exactly like your father, you know that don't you Malfoy?" Being called by his father's last name was not what stung Draco, it was the complete calamity of Harry's voice that sent chills down Draco's spine, "I just can't believe that I actually thought for a second you were anything more than a common whore - a little slut, just for Voldemort, just for Daddy, just for the whole bloody world, you are. You are seriously JUST as I had prayed to the gods that you were not. But you are - you are a betrayer. Not only to me, but to yourself."_

_Then, Harry said what Draco thought was the most possibly worst thing for one to say to another, "I never loved you. I had hoped that I could, but now I know the truth."_

_With that, Harry had turned and walked away, out of the gates of the school, away from the pain, away from the memories._


	3. Chapter 3: Repercussions

**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, nor do I own the lyrics to "Cold As Ice", yes that's where the title comes from. Read and enjoy!**

"You're as cold as ice..." the words were loud in his head. Harry quickened his pace into town, not loosing a step, as he remembered that fateful night, not too long ago.

"Fuck him! Fuck them all!" Harry yelled out, his throat drying from the snowy morning.

His mind looped back to that night, when he was full of anger, blood dripping down his arms, whiskey on his breath, no shirt or shoes on, so similar to this very moment. Why did he have to be back in his same spot again? He couldn't help but think that the rest of his life would be just like this, the same old story, the same old shit, being repeated over and over again.

Harry again thought of the song that he had heard throughout his childhood, "Cold As Ice". Harry scoffed at himself as he found his mind wondering if that song was actually written for him, just prematurely. He just couldn't believe that he ended up in the same exact position he had been in not that long ago.

'How the hell is it that I keep ending up here?' Harry screamed in his head, 'Willing to sacrifice our love... DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!' Now even more agitated, Harry looked down at his arms, fingering the scars that he had created for himself. He vaguely wondering if Hermione had set this up too, just like yesterday afternoon. He shook his head, and tried to push all thoughts of Draco out of his head. Ginny was his girlfriend now, and he did not need to be worried about the past - Harry was planning on proposing to her once she left Hogwarts - he needed to focus on the future now. Ginny was his care and concern. Plus, he needed to hurry up his ass into town before he lost both of his feet to frostbite. He was also very eager to meet up with Remus, as he was really the only person that was like family to him, besides the Wesley clan. But aside from that, he would soon be legally part of them. It was just that he hated how he had missed growing up with anyone that considered HIM family, and so when Remus had sent an owl, letting Harry know that he could help with the Death-Eater trials and that there was big news he couldn't wait to share, Harry felt that small nagging feeling, as if he was 'coming home' in a sense.

Back at the lake, Draco stared at the empty glass, now thinking about the future, and how he had come back to this same situation as before. Draco thought of a song, one of many, that Harry had taught him "Cold As Ice". Draco now realized that he was just like the person being sung about in the song - cold as ice, sacrificing his love, and he also realized that today could just possibly be the day that he was paying for being so ruthless and rueful towards Harry in their relationship. Draco sighed to himself.

"GOOD GODS! PLEASE! PLEASE DAMN ME! DAMN ME TO HELL!" Draco shrieked out at the top of his lungs. 'How could I?' Draco thought to himself. It seemed that he was only now realizing the repercussions of actions of more happy times.

Huffing and puffing, Harry finally arrived in Hogsmeade. 'Oh my good lord is it fucking COLD outside! I really need to see Remus!' Harry thought to himself, while shivering. He stumbled into the Three Broomsticks and fell roughly onto the threshold.

"UMPH!" Harry grunted out. He ignored the shooting pain in his knee and wrist and tried to push himself up.

"Is there ever a day that you are not injuring yourself, Harry?" Remus chuckled. He offered his hand to the fallen boy and helped him up. Remus took out his wand and muttered a few spells to repair Harry's wrist and knee.

"Thank you, Remi." Harry muttered, still rubbing his wrist, "Wait, Remi!" He shouted, jumping up and grabbing a hold of him, in a tight hug.

"Please, come sit, and you can explain to me WHY in Merlin's name, you are only wearing pants?" They walked over to a table situated by the roaring fireplace, Harry thankful for the warmth. Even though he was still shivering, Harry tried to pretend like he did this all the time.

"Oh, it's nothing Remus, I just had to hurry to get here to see you." Harry painfully smirked.

"Well, could you, next time, please come with a few more clothes on," Remus stated, "Wait, what are those scars on your arms? They look new..." he worried.

Harry quickly spelled some shoes and a long-sleeved shirt on himself and pulled his arms in. " Nothing," he dismissed, "Just an accident."

"So anyways, what is this new development that you have so desperately to tell me about?" Harry changed the subject.

"Well, first off, I have some GREAT news! Are you ready for it! Okay, so, you know that Tonks and I have been trying for a baby, right...?" He trailed off, noticing Harry's face light up. "Well...WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" He screamed, " And Tonks and I both agree that, well, we want YOU to his Godfather!" Harry jumped up, so ecstatic about the offer that he started to hyperventilate, stuttering, and shaking again. "CHILL OUT HARRY! If I would have known you were going to react like this, I would have told you the other news first!" Remus chuckled.

Immediately, Harry settled down again, his face now serious. The up coming trial to clear Sirius' name was very important to him, and even though he had already passed away, Harry wanted his Godfather's name to be cleared, no matter who was dead. Harry owed his life to him.

"Okay so, what is it?" Harry anxiously wondered aloud.

"Well, you know how Pettigrew cut off his finger? Well, I was able to get the muggle DNA testing done on it, and it was compared to his on file DNA at the Ministry... it was matched. And well, since my name was not put on the file, as it would be a conflict of interest, it can go through, and you being Sirius' representative, can present this new evidence and will be able to clear his name!" Remus caught his breath. "So, they scheduled a new hearing for the 14th. Do you think you are ready?"

Harry looked at him, still a little skeptical about the whole thing. He mused for a few minutes before finally looking at Remus in the eyes. "Yeah, alright, let's do this!" Harry and Remus put their heads together, and started to plan out what they would say, how they would act, and what defense they would put up for Sirius, in his memory.

Draco kept following the footsteps into Hogsmeade and finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks. He looked puzzled, trying to figure why there was a huge pit of kicked up snow right by the door. 'Did someone fall?' He thought to himself. Shrugging it off, along with the snow, he stepped inside glad that he had thought to cast a warming charm on himself on the way over. Looking up, he saw two men that he recognized huddled by the fire, deep in discussion. He noticed that Harry now had on shoes and a long sleeved shirt. He wondered to himself why Harry had decided on a long-sleeved shirt, instead of just a t-shirt. Then, a quick flashback of Harry cutting himself with the knife reminded him that Harry had obviously not told Remus about that incident yet. Draco shrugged yet again, and spelled himself some fresh clothes and shoes immediately. Draco spied an empty table right near Harry and Remus and hid himself under his own arms. He ordered a butterbeer and attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation happening near him. Finally he gave up and pulled out some extendable ears from Fred and George's shop. 'Those Weasel's actually know what they're doing.' Draco mused to himself.

Finally, Remus left Harry. Remus sensed that Draco and Harry needed to talk, and gave the excuse that he had to take Tonks to a doctor's appointment.

Draco decided to slip into Remus' seat and when Harry turned back around, he was forced to look into steel grey eyes. The lips that belonged to that same person suddenly came crashing into his own and all inhibitions and morals went out the door as Harry kissed back, longing for the love that he had been missing for all those months.

Remus, swiftly moving towards his destination, remembered the kiss that his adopted godson had just shared with the man who loved him. He smiled to himself, and finished walking towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade before apparating home to his loving, shortly pregnant, wife. Meanwhile, back in the Three Broomsticks, Draco had finally pounced across the table, and was ravishing Harry. Harry assaulted Draco's mouth as best he could being pinned down on the ground. The shopkeeper was yelling at them, and finally, he immobilized them, levitated them up to a room, and lifted the hold. They continued to ravish each other, not taking much notice in the change of surroundings, and soon, buttons were flying across the room as clothing was being pulled off of the young men. Tired of waiting for his flesh to come into contact with Draco's, Harry spelled away the rest of the clothing. Now, the only thing between them, if even that, was air. Harry pushed himself up and looked in the grey orbs below him. Seeing this as an opportunity to take over, Draco tried to flip them over. However, Harry would not have anyone but himself dominate in the bedroom. Harry pinned Draco down and spelled bindings for his wrists on the bed. Draco cursed, but was soon satisfied once Harry attacked his neck, suckling on the side, then biting his shoulder. Draco cried out, liking this new rough side of Harry and tried to capture the other mouth. However, he was unsuccessful as Harry slowly made his way down Draco's body, littering it with kisses. Right before he got to Draco's cock, Harry stopped and pulled himself back up to Draco's face.

""Turn over"" Harry hissed out in Parseltongue. Even though Draco didn't understand, he knew that Harry liked it when Draco was on his stomach. As Draco turned over, Harry wandlessly whispered a spell and Draco felt his anus being cleansed and lubricated. Harry released Draco's hands when he saw the lithe boy struggling to properly position himself on his hands and knees. Draco smirked, looking back at Harry, and then pushed his body into position and prepared himself for penetration. Harry looked down at the supple arse in his face and licked his lips - victory was sweet. Harry held his cock in his hand and slowly guided it into Draco. Draco forced his torso into the bed further, and Harry was finally, fully sheathed. Draco turned his head to the side and begged Harry to begin. A very Slytherin-like smile grazed Harry's face.

""Your wisssh... iss my command...""Harry hissed out in Parseltounge, ""Asss... you wisssh, my - sssweet...""

Harry began to slowly move inside of Draco, in and out, in and out. Draco hissed in pleasure to the feeling of fullness inside of him. "Please Harry-" he begged, "Please... please... more - yes! MORE!" He moaned out. At this, Harry started to move a little faster, becoming even hornier at the sounds of Draco moaning to him. Draco started to beg for more, causing Harry to grab Draco's hips, and start rocking back and forth with brute force. Soon, Draco started to cry louder, " Fuck me, Harry! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! HAR...HAR...HARDER!"

Harry was happy to oblige Draco's request and started to thrust even harder into the lithe man below him. Harry bent over, and demanded Draco to push his arms up a bit. Draco complied, and his shoulder was met with Harry mouth. Harry's anger was being fueled by this session, and he bite down on Draco's shoulder, hard. Instead of the normal cry of pain that Draco would have given, Draco instead moaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing, and begged for even more from Harry. The years of Quidditch practice and training had made Harry's body strong, and thus, Harry was able to rock Draco. Draco's leg started to slip, but Harry quickly pulled it up, and then slowly trailed his fingers on Draco's thighs. Harry was still leaving bites along Draco's back, and the tickling, added to the other sensations almost forced Draco to falter. Harry smiled, as Draco grabbed his own leaking cock and started to pump it. Trying to keep up with Harry's rhythm, Draco pumped faster, spreading the precum along his member. He let his other arm fall, and Harry screwed up his face - partially still in anger, but more so in concentration of hitting Draco's spot every time he went back in. Draco cried out as Harry forced a rough, deep thrust into him, and Draco clenched himself around Harry's member. Draco squeezed the base of his member as he came all over the bed underneath himself. This forced Harry's thrusts to become sporadic and heavy. Harry kept thrusting as Draco reached back and lightly grazed his fingers on Harry's upper leg. Harry shuddered at this and demanded Draco to get back into position.

Draco shoved his arse back into the air, meet Harry's thrust and cried out, "Oh gods Harry! YES! Oh, good... bloody... oh, YES!"

These moans, mixed with Draco's backward thrusts brought Harry right to the edge. As Harry bit down on Draco's back one last time, he grunted out as he felt himself spray the inside of Draco. He slumped down a little, and let all of his cum flow out of him. He felt the warmth of it come back to his still enlarged member from the inside, and he let go of Draco's hips. He looked at the scratches there, and finally pulled out of Draco. He climbed off the bed and starting picking up his pants. He got one leg in before he heard Draco sigh. As he put his other leg in the pants, he turned around to see Draco sprawled on his back, on knee up, the other leg pointed out. Harry sighed himself and shook his head.

"Are you not into cuddling anymore, Potter?" Draco teased.

"No." Harry curtly replied.

Harry took another look at the man on the bed, and jumped on him, assaulting his mouth with his own. He ravished the mouth below his then growled. He pulled away and punched Draco in his left jaw.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Endings

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter anything. I hope you enjoyed this story! It was sitting for awhile so glad I finally got it out! :)**

Just as Draco had been getting into the kiss he yelped out in pain, "What in the bloody hell was that for, you arse!"

"For being such a bloody prick and cheating on me!" Harry lowly responded. Draco looked away, slightly scared. It wasn't what Harry said that had scared him, but the complete calmness of Harry's voice when he had said it. Harry slapped the other side of Draco's face, leaving a bright red handprint on the pale boy's cheek. He didn't say anything but rather, just sighed. He didn't try to get away either, as Harry had pinned him on the bed, straddling him. Harry finally dropped all of his anger and looked at Draco with the softest smile possible to a human. He took two fingers and put them on Draco's chin. He slowly made Draco's face turn up towards him. Draco refused to look Harry in the eye, scared of what else he was going to get for being such an asshole to the only one he had really loved. Harry's mouth hinted at a smile, but he placed his own version of the Malfoy mask in place.

"Draco, look at me." Harry told the man beneath him.

Draco still hesitated, not sure of what was going through the mind of the man straddling him. Very slowly, he lifted his eyes, letting them linger in places they had not seen for months. His cold, steely eyes finally met with churning emerald pools. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately shut up by the mouth that covered his. He gasped then moaned into the kiss. Draco was still a little tense, not sure if he was going to get hit again. Harry pulled away and gave Draco a questioning look.

"Sorry." Draco whispered. Harry almost had not heard the other man, but waited, intent on hearing him out.

"I'm sorry I was such an arse to you, Harry. I had never meant to hurt you. I just... I didn't know... I had no idea..." Draco stumbled, as he was not used to apologizing for anything. During his pause, Harry's hard eyes softened. Harry rolled off of Draco and propped himself up on his left elbow, facing Draco. Finally, after about 10 minutes, barely audible, Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry looked into Draco's eye, encouraging him to continue. Harry wanted to hear Draco call himself an idiot and apologize for breaking his heart.

"I never meant to sleep with him. I'm so sorry Harry. I was just... I just..." Draco looked away from Harry before continuing, "I was so scared that you would come to your senses and dump me. I just wanted to know if you really loved me. If you were truly IN LOVE with me..." Draco looked up at the ceiling and whispered, barely audible, "...like I was in love with you." Thankfully for Harry's sake, he had extremely sharp hearing. Upon hearing this confession Harry pushed himself up, and tried to look into Draco's eyes. Draco however, averted his eyes again, to look at the door. Harry sighed, almost giving up on him. Then without warning, Draco burst into tears, and turned his head into the pillow. He turned his back to Harry, and curled up into the fetal position. Harry fell off the bed, not expecting for Draco to move, and promptly cried out in pain. Instead of getting up though, Harry just laid on the floor, contemplating his next move. He looked over at the door, and sat up. Rather than try to face Draco again, he just sat there, staring at the door, as he heard Draco's sobs subside. Finally, when the room was quiet, Harry decided to get up and leave. Right before he walked out of the door, he looked back at Draco's sleeping form, and whispered "Sorry."

As he rambled down the stairs, all Harry could think about was how much Draco really had meant to him before. As he was leaving the Three Broomsticks, and headed back up to school, Harry realized just indeed how much Draco STILL meant to him. Right as he reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Harry turned back around and ran back into the pub. He dashed up the stairs and barged into the room he had just left, not minutes ago. He stood there, staring at Draco for merely a second before jumping over to the bed and kissing the sleeping Draco. Draco awoke with a start, almost frightened by the sudden kiss but soon melted into it, and opened his eyes. Mouths parted as green and grey eyes meet, staring deeply into the others' soul. Finally, after more long minutes, the lips met again as the eyes fluttered close. Harry waved a hand at the door to close and lock it, while Draco waved a hand at both of them and made their clothes disappear. Both smirked into the kiss, as Harry's tongue sought out Draco's. Draco allowed for the intrusion, and wrapped his hand behind Harry's head, pulling his lover closer, and deepening the kiss. Finally, Draco pulled away form the bruising kiss, needing air. Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head, and the boys laid there, panting for air, with their foreheads pressed against the other, they looked into each others eyes and saw the love and passion there. Even though they were both naked, they merely laid there, holding each other, kissing every so often. On the lips, neck, chin, cheeks, ears, closed eyes. They worshiped each other with their lips until they both fell asleep. It didn't matter to them anymore what had happened before, they loved each other, didn't want to leave each other, and they were content. The only problem now, was what they were going to tell their friends about them, and how Harry would break up with his girlfriend, Ginny. Luckily for them however, Ginny already knew it was coming, and didn't mind, now that Harry was happier than ever.


End file.
